


Dark, Light, Things Between

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting





	

Jack knew he had to call her, the woman with the dark green hair and the lip ring and the most plump lips he’d ever seen, when Anti made his nose bleed and his hands twitch until they snapped through glasses he was holding. He knew because Anti was starting to get stronger, to be able to control Jack when he wasn’t in Jack. And the girl, Bowie, was supposedly a master of people like Anti, otherworldly creatures who latched onto the brightest people in the world and sucked the evil out of them, leaving nothing but goodness which sounds like a good thing- but it leaves the potential for something akin to Satan to form.

And Jack needed Bowie’s help so he finally sucked it up and sat on his bed and called Mark on Skype, listening to the voice call ring as he stared down Anti, who was leaning against the wall across from him licking his lips.

“You’re seriously calling them?” Anti’s voice clipped in and out, low and growling, two toned, never the same. “Neither of them can help you.”

“Oh,” Jack called, holding his phone away from his face seconds before Mark picked up, “Fuck off will ye?” Mark’s confused, accosted voice echoed into Jack’s ear and he stood, turning his back on Anti. “Not you, Mark. Bowie still ‘round? Ye fancy bringing her and Dark to Ireland? Two birds one stone, aye?”

A stony silence and then scuffling before a deeper, more grovely version of Mark’s voice came over the line, “I’m not goin’ anywhere, you pansy ass-” And then more scuffling before another voice, not Mark or Dark, but Bowie. Her voice, low and smooth, like a river churning in the dark, addressed him.

“Sean?” She coughed, “Sorry, Jack, I keep forgetting you don’t go by your given name. Dark’s being rather unruly tonight, it’s a full moon. How is Anti doing?” Jack could feel Anti’s hands on his hips and the way the slightly taller being’s lips pressed into the base of his neck. He shivered and then felt the urge to speak, to curse Bowie, and as Anti pushed closer Jack did, he caved into the urges.

“He’s doin’ great you fuckin’ prick,” Jack spat, “Now stay the fuck away.” After a moment of realizing what exactly he has said, he jerked away from Anti, separating them with a sharp shove to the chest, “Fuck, I’m sorry, Bowie,” He sighed, “I can’t- He’s so fuckin’ hard to control anymore.” The woman sighed and clicked her tongue before she decided to speak and, when she did, Jack could hear the clacking of keys over the Skype voice call.

“Mark, Dark, and I are going to come within the week, the first plane we can get on. I feel it better for both you and Mark to confront Dark and Anti at the same time, a stronger front if you will. Of course, Dark doesn’t need a seat…” Jack watched Anti with wary eyes as the other walked slowly around him, pulling a knife out of his pocket. Jack knew he wouldn’t do anything with it, he never did, but it still sent shivers down his spine. “Can you come get us from the airport? I don’t want to drive on the wrong side of the road.” Jack hummed his affirmation and then Bowie relayed the information to Jack, the latter who committed it to memory. It was his lifeline because Jack wasn’t sure how much longer he could deal with Anti in his videos and in his daily life and in the shower with him and the cuts on his hands from the glasses he shattered.

“I’ll be there,” Jack finally mumbled, “I’ll come get you. Anti will be there, too, of course, I can’t fuckin’ get rid of him.” Anti stalked forward and slipped one hand around Jack’s neck, pressing his thumb between Jack’s clavicles. “Can’t get rid of him.” Anti pulled the phone away and ended the Skype call and tossed the phone behind him before his lips were on Jack’s, drawing a moan from both of their throats.

It was like a switch flipped in Jack, when Anti kissed him. He was disgusted, for one, because it was like kissing himself but not. He felt calm when Anti kissed him, held him, became not something evil but something prompting darkness within Jack’s belly. It only made Anti stronger, the way evil grew deep within Jack, because Anti took that away from him and Anti left him with nothing but unadulterated happiness and energy that he expelled in his videos.

But as Anti’s fingers dug into his neck and hip Jack couldn’t help but mentally thank him for giving him nothing but good, nothing but light and when Anti’s sharp teeth grazed Jack’s lips and his voice whispered, “You’re welcome, Jackaboy.”


End file.
